Colchicine is a known pseudo-alkaloid widely used for a very long time in therapy for the treatment of gout, a pathology on which it acts very quickly and specifically, even though it should be used for short times due to its toxicity. A colchicine derivative, namely thiocolchicoside, is widely used to treat contractures and in inflammatory conditions on skeletal muscles. In addition, colchicine is a very potent antiblastic agent, which acts block the formation of the mitotic spindle during cell division; this latter aspect has been investigated thoroughly for any antineoplastic activity and a great deal of colchicine derivatives have been prepared for this purpose. Colchicine as such and a number of its derivatives could not be used clinically due to their high toxicity, and therefore their unacceptable risk/benefit ratio. Only one colchicine derivative, demecolcine, is used in some degree in oncology for the treatment of certain leukemia forms. It would thus be desirable to have compounds which possess higher activity, lower toxicity and higher therapeutical index. More specifically, in the antineoplastic field, researches have been focused on the search for products having, besides a normal cytotoxicity, a cytotoxicity aimed at cell lines resistant to the known, usual antiblastic medicaments.